rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/RWBY User Battle Tournament Round 1:Shinu/Torrent vs Coroda Kage
The RWBY tornament begins! Shinu/Torrent the dual personalities and shadow shapshifters take on Coroda Kage, controller of the blue oyster cult with a rage strong enough to crush mountains. If these two warriors faced off who would be the victor? Coroda Kage Biology Age-21. Height-6'2. Weight-167 pounds. Gender/race-Male/human. Apperence He has dark blue hair at neck length, somewhat wild with bangs in the front, with violet eyes. There's a scar just below his right eye, which was given during the invasion of his village. He wears a slightly damaged black shirt and trench-coat, and black pants, with black boots. Blue Oyster Cult has a face similar to Coroda, with long flowing blue hair, with a bare, muscular chest, and blue skin. It's almost transparent in a way, as if a person focuses on it, they can see what's behind it. History He was born in a small village far from other civilizations. He lived in peace for sometime, but by the time he was 13, his village was attacked and almost completely destroyed. He was stabbed with a golden arrow by one of the invaders, but it somehow awakened a spiritual being, calling itself Blue Oyster Cult. It kills the invader and lets Coroda escape. He spent 8 years traveling, having learned how to completely control and command BOC to do whatever it can. Combat Method Because of the arrow, he gained the ability to summon a being that called itself "Blue Oyster Cult", which he gained full control after 8 years. It's unable to go as far as 10 meters from Coroda. It's slightly stronger than a normal human, being able to crush stone with a fist. The being is connected to Coroda, as such, if pain is inflicted to BOC, the pain with be experienced by Coroda. It's visable and touchable to everyone in the area, leaving a very open weak point. Personality He's a loner, avoiding anything not involving him, but he's very caring of life, so when a situation involving the death of a person comes into his view, he'll quickly get involved. It's very easy to piss Coroda off, as he has a temper unique to anyone else. Torrent/Shinu Biology Age-19. Height-6'. Weight-164 pounds. Gender/race-Male/unkwown, but looks similar to a human. History Abandoned as a child in a snow covered forest, he learned to survive on his own while evading the beowolves. He learned how to control and chenge shadows into physical objects, though only his own, which seems to have been part of his race. He had been driven partially insane due to many years of solitude, causing his mind to fracture into two personalities. One calls himself Torrent and is inquisitive and has little concept of danger or fear. He seems to enjoy the thrill of fighting. The other calls himself Shinu and is cold, unfeeling and focuses on killing whatever is in front of him. He seems to take pleasure from hunting. After seeing a girl in red wipe out the beowolves that tried to attack her, they decided to emulate her. Combat method He has two fighting styles. Torrent uses a normal scythe usually, made out of his shadow. It is as big as the one used by Ruby, but has no gun capabilities. Occasionaly he will switch to armored gauntlets whenever he needs to block a ranged attack. He fights very directly, trying to stay on the attack or dodging. Doesn't kill the people he beats because then he couldn't fight them again. Shinu mainly uses his shadow and clawed gauntlets. He fights more like an animal, on all fours and is extremely fast. He fights stealthly, usually trying to take out arms or legs so that he can hunt them as they try to escape. Will use his scythe for the final blow. It takes about .5 seconds to change his shadow from one form to another. Shape shifting limits There must be some light source, even if too dark for humans too see. He can change it into simple shapes, but nothing that is animated on its own. He must keep contact with it because as soon as it loses contact with his body, such as if his scythe was knocked away, it deforms back into a normal shadow. Thus, no ranged weapons. He can create whip like shadows that can extend out (Shinu). The size of things he can make depends on the light. The darker the shadow or the further the light the more he can make. A normal day gives him about an inch thick shadows worth of material to work with. If the light is brighter, or at a greater angle to him, he has more to work with. If a light is lower or closer to him, he has less to work with. His shadows are not affected by light once they are solid, so if he is expecting a fight with someone who uses light producing material, he would form his weapons first and not change them. X-factors X-factors are a new idea I am adding into the tourney, they are key factors to a battle, such as speed for example, and it is rated from 1-100, 100 being the perfect warrior in that category. X-factors will change for each fight to go with the combatants. Writers will be notified if more information is required to make more accurate x-factor analises. Explanations Coroda can get anger easily, which is why he has a lower control over anger. Shinu/Torrent is built mainly for speed, as his fighting style shows. Coroda is not that slow, but he is not at the same speed as Shinu. Coroda is not by any means a lunatic. His anger lowers his sanity slightly, but Shinu's is far worse. His sanity was so bad that his mind seperated itself into two. Now in durability Coroda gets the edge since he is a larger combatant in size, weight, and age. Voting Now voting is to be divided into 2 sections. Mention who's fighting style and who's x-factors give them an advantage. Try to keep it a decent length and be logical. Court Royale Story part 1 The snow falls slowly and gently onto the forest. All is peaceful; however, hidden away is a professional who lies in wait. His eyes track the ground, slowly moving from one point to another. He sees Torrent come into view. Smiling at his prey, he readies his claymore when movement to his side gains his attention. Kage is walking through the forest, face full of emotion. “Anger…” the Professional thought to himself. He continued to watch Kage as Torrent nears him. Torrent could see the anger on the man’s face and he couldn’t resist. “Hey you mad bro?” he said chuckling to himself. Kage looked directly into Torrent, his eyes burned with the purist of hatred and he mustered one word. “Move.” The Professional watched and smiled. “I could use some entertainment.” He hadn’t taken a break in weeks and surely he could defeat whoever he victor is and bring back both corpses, double the cost for his troubles. Torrent chuckled, not able to take the man serious. “Listen tomato face, I don’t have to move in fact you’re in my way so how about you-“Bam! Kage punches Torrent in his face causing him to stumble back words. “You better enjoy those looks while you still have e’m.” says Kage. Torrent holds his hand into the air as a pole manifested itself from shadows, a deadly blade at the end of it. Torrent rushed forward and sliced horizontally with the scythe as Kage ducked beneath the blade and uppercut him into the air. Kage sent the BOC up in the air to uppercut Torrent again, sending him flying. Torrent created another scythe from his shadow and threw the weapon downward; it sank into BOC’s shoulder. “AHHHHHHHHHH!” yelled Kage, gripping his shoulder in pain. BOC tore out the scythe and returned into Kage’s body. Kage looked around to see no opponent, just trees casting suspiciously large shadows. Suddenly a large whip emerged from the shadows; Kage side steeped and grabbed it. He yanked the whip as Torrent came out of the shadows. The whip disintegrated in the sunlight as Shinu took control of the body and he fell to the ground as dark, shadow claws grew from his limbs. He charged at Kage who sent BOC out for a kick but Shinu ducked under him and clawed upwards. Kage roared as 3 lines appeared on his chest, drawing blood. Shinu kicked BOC aside and approached Kage raising his claw he swiped down several times turning Kage into a bloody pulp. He turned to leave whenever several rounds penetrated his chest. The Professional walks forward and says “Thanks for doing my job for me.” He lifted Kage’s corpse and walked away saying “Lye there and die.” He laughed as he vanished into the mist of snow. Another figure appeared out of the snow. A woman walked forward eyes purple, and she kneeled down next to him. She held out her hand, which was coated in purple energy and his wounds began to heal. He slipped into unconsciousness as the woman says “Remember me…my name is C-“… he never got to hear the rest of it, and now he wonders who C is as he awakes into an new enviorment as a door opens.... Part 2 Will come on a new blog and hopefully tomorrow. Category:Blog posts